Eyes of a Killer
by Splinter-the-dragonqueen
Summary: "I kept waiting for him to smile and laugh. I willed him to say 'you should see the look on your face'. I wanted him to be joking. But he continued to glare at me with hatred. I realized then that this wasn't a game today. I was going to die." Oneshot


Eyes of a Killer

a/n I wrote this to practice writing in Dib's pov. No flames plz :)

Disclaimer: IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez

I don't know what I did. All I called him was a simple name. We were just playing right?  
>It was a silly disagreement. He would call me 'Dib-worm' and I would call him 'space boy' and it would go on like that. Our names for each other would get worse and worse until we fought. <p>

But when I called him, _'Defect'_ he changed. I had heard him say the strange word before to me when he was really angry. I thought it might be some sort of irken curse word. Of course I couldn't speak irken so I had no idea what I was saying.  
>But when I did, boy was he angry. He clenched his fists and came at me. <p>

I thought I could take him.  
>I really did.<p>

But something was off about him. Instead of the silly smirk and confident eyes, there was something dark. Something dangerous. As I looked into his magenta eyes, I saw hate. Pure hatred. I've heard of something called 'the eyes of a killer'. That was what I saw. A killer. He wanted to kill me.

I blocked some of his punches and kicks. But I'd never seen him move like this. He knew exactly where to put his fists. In a matter of seconds he had me against the floor. But he didn't stop there like he usually would. He kept kicking me and kicking me. He kicked my gut and moved his way up to my head. I cried out in pain, screaming for him to stop, but he continued on. He didn't stop until my voice was hoarse and I could feel warm blood run down my face. 

When the kicking had finally stopped, I felt his gloved hand wrap around my neck.  
>He picked me up and slammed me against the brick wall so hard that the wind was knocked out of me. I heard his mechanical legs retract and one pressed against my throat. <p>

I kept waiting for him to smile and laugh. I willed him to say 'you should see the look on your face'. I wanted him to be joking. But he continued to glare at me with hatred.  
>I realized then that this wasn't a game today. I was going to die. <p>

"Drop him now Zim." A very familiar voice said from a few feet away. 

Zim hissed like a rattle snake. "Go away." 

"I said drop him."

He continued to look into my eyes. "You can't save him little Gaz."

"Oh really?" I heard a gun being cocked.

Zim snorted. "What good will that do? The bullet will only hurt me for a few seconds. I'll heal in a matter of minutes."

"This isn't a bullet. It's a dart gun."

He laughed in a light sing song tone. "And what do you plan to do? Zim is no animal."

"Yeah, that's why it will work. I know you Zim. You think Dib is the only one who has observed you? Heck, I hear so much crap about you coming from his mouth than anyone else. I know that irkens are very delicate machines. I know that your Pak is easily removed by a dodge ball. I know that your skin is so delicate that it burns from water in the air. I know that certain reactions take place faster in your cells. Oh I never heard the end of that one. I know that if I hit you with this dart that you WILL go down. Though the part I'm not sure of is how long..."

I saw him shift uncomfortably. He moved closer to me. He pressed his mechanical leg closer to my neck. "I need this Gaz. I need to kill him. I need to see his blood splatter across the floor. He NEEDS to die here!"

"Why? What will that prove?" Gaz asked calmly.

"I'm sick and tired of it!" Zim screeched and looked over at her. "I can't stand another DAY of this. I'm sick of everyone calling me short or small...or defective." He hissed the last word like it was a disease.

"And killing him will prove this?" Gaz asked.

"Yes. I will get the respect I deserve." Zim glared at me.

"THINK Zim! You don't THINK! That is you're downfall! You never think about these things!"

"I SPEND ALL WAKING MOMENT  
>OF MY LIFE THINKING! While you pathetic humans are sleeping in your beds I stay up thinking about plans to destroy this planet and finally prove myself worthy!" Zim pressed his leg closer. I felt it start to cut into my skin.<p>

"Like the time you blew up the city with that small explosion, or the time you created Pipi, or the other millions of times you've failed to take a second to think?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zim screamed.

Silence filled the dark schoolyard.

"I know you Zim. I know this won't help anything. This won't get you any closer to destroying the earth."

Zim said nothing.

"I know he's a pain in the ass, but he's family and I won't let you kill him. But I know you can't do this. You can't kill him. You need him. I know somewhere deep down that you care for him like I do."

Zim lowered his head and glared up at me. His eyes glinted with malice. "You don't know me at all."

He raised his spider leg up high and went to strike me. I closed my eyes and waited to die.

'Thud'

I felt the pressure come off me.

I opened my eyes. Zim fell off me and landed on the pavement. He glared at me. His eyes were no longer filled with just anger. Of course there was some anger, but frustration was more evident.

I looked up at Gaz and rubbed my sore neck. "Uh..."

Gaz smirked "You're welcome. You might want to watch the name calling."

"H-he was gunna..."

"Yep."

I looked down at Zim again in disbelief. I never thought he would actually do something like that.

"So you actually listened to me when I talked about Zim?" I whispered.

"It's really hard not to. You have an annoyingly loud voice.

I looked at the small tranquilizer dart in his side. It was a very small dart. It would have probably taken two of the darts to take out a human.

"Where did you get the dart?" I asked.

"I have my ways." She said and put her hands on her hips.

Zim closed his eyes and sighed deeply. I watched his breathing get slower and shallower.

"Come on. You can buy me Bloaty's for saving your life."

I wanted to move. But my feet wouldn't let me. My body ached from the bruises and cuts. I was exhausted for some reason. I guess it might have been slight shock. Well, can you really blame me? I had almost died.

I stared down at my enemy. The weird thing was that I wasn't angry at him. I pitied him. I actually felt sorry for him.

"Gaz I'll catch up with you...I-I have to take him to his base."

"Why? He just tried to kill you."

"I don't really know...It just seems right."

Gaz rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "You two are pathetic." 


End file.
